Compromise
by Aiken
Summary: [yaoi(FumaKamui; bißl SubaruKamui), Rape,lemon...] Fuma macht Kamui einen Vorschlag, den dieser nicht abschlagen kann, der ihn aber in eine zwiespältige Lage bringt...
1. Prelude

Compromise  
  
  
  
Teil 1 Prelude  
  
Autor: Koinu (vanilkaprincess@aol.com)   
  
Fandom: X/1999  
  
Rating: PG-14  
  
Pairing: Fuma / Kamui, bißl Kamui / Subaru   
  
Disclaimer: Oh nein, wie könnte ich es je wagen, CLAMP-sama's Figuren zu klauen...?!?  
  
Ich benutze sie nur ein bisschen... XD  
  
Warnungen: lime, lemon... Es kommen sicher noch welche dazu.  
  
Kommentar: "Verabschiede dich von deinem kleinen Freund, ehemaliger Himmelsdrache.  
  
Denn mein Zwillingsstern ist allein für mich bestimmt.  
  
Die beiden Gegensätze ziehen sich an, wie Magnete;  
  
Hell und dunkel, schwarz und weiß...   
  
Nichts kann diese Zusammengehörigkeit trennen,  
  
vor allem nicht soetwas wie du, der weder weiß noch schwarz geblieben ist!"  
  
  
  
Background: Sooo, hallo, meine Lieben!  
  
Hier präsentiere ich euch meine erste X-FF!  
  
Wollte schon lange eine schreiben, weil ich die Story und vor allem   
  
dieses Pairing absolut genial finde,  
  
aber bisher hatte ich nie 'ne wirkliche Idee.  
  
(Um ehrlich zu sein: Jetzt auch noch nicht... --.--''')  
  
Werd's mal mit den Schätzchen versuchen. ^-^  
  
Habe leider sämtliche X-Mangas verliehen, also kann ich euch keine genaue Stelle  
  
in der Originalstory sagen, wo das hier spielt.  
  
Aber das ist nicht so wichtig, ich biege mir eh alles etwas zurecht! ^-^'''  
  
Der ungefähre Zeitpunkt wäre wohl in etwa die Mitte der Handlung.  
  
Der Sakurazuka ist schon tot, Suba aber noch bei den Himmelsdrachen;  
  
denke, das legt es ganz gut fest.  
  
Alles, was normal dahinter käme, wird vergessen und neu geschrieben!  
  
So, dann bleibt mir eigentlich nur noch zu sagen:  
  
Viel Spaß beim lesen, ich erwarte reichlich Commis!!! =)  
  
[Bgm: PLACEBO Find ich sehr passend!]  
  
  
  
xXx*xXx*xXx*xXx*xXx  
  
Mit einem Keuchen ließ sich der Junge auf sein Bett fallen   
  
und verzog sein hübsches Gesicht vor Schmerz.  
  
Er schloss die Augen fest und blieb ruhig liegen, bis das Stechen,  
  
das sich von seiner Magengegend her ausbreitete, ein wenig verebbte.  
  
"Verdammt...!"  
  
Schnittwunden oder gebrochene Knochen heilten dank seiner großen Selbstheilungskräfte immer schnell wieder zusammen,  
  
aber gegen höhere Gewalt hatten selbst diese nur wenig Chancen...  
  
Die 'höhere Gewalt' bestand in diesem Falle aus einem   
  
kochwütigen Sorata Arisugawa,  
  
der immer noch große Sorgen hegte, dass der nun einmal kleine,   
  
schmal-veranlagte Kamui nicht genug aß, um richtig wachsen zu können   
  
und am Ende magersüchtig werden würde...  
  
Und gegen seine besonderen Waffen, bestehend aus wirklich vorzüglichen Reisbällchen,  
  
und der Fähigkeit, ca. 10 Stück davon in einen hineinzustopfen,  
  
wenn man sich nicht schnell genug wehrte, machten ihn selbst für Kamui   
  
zu einem überlegenen Gegner.  
  
Morgen nach der Schule würde er mal einen Abstecher in die Apotheke machen müssen,  
  
um sich für so einen Fall demnächst eine Notfallausrüstung anzuschaffen...  
  
Sorata darum bitten oder sich bei ihm zu beschweren,   
  
das brachte er nicht über's Herz, schliesslich war er ihm schon dankbar dafür,   
  
dass er sich Sorgen um ihn machte und sich um ihn kümmerte.  
  
Und dann konnte er morgen auf dem Weg wieder bei Subaru vorbeischauen...  
  
Ein trauriges Lächeln legte sich bei diesem Gedanken auf sein Gesicht,  
  
während er das Licht ausknipste und sich in seine Decke rollte.  
  
Hoffentlich würde es dem gebrochenen Himmelsdrachen bald wieder  
  
besser gehen und er würde nicht mehr nur apathisch in seinem   
  
halbdunklen Zimmer sitzen und vor sich hin starren...  
  
Bereits der Gedanke an diesen Anblick erfüllte ihn mit tiefster Trauer,  
  
doch er verscheuchte sie schnell wieder.  
  
Nein, er durfte nicht auch in dunklen Gedanken versinken,  
  
dass war er Subaru schuldig.  
  
Er hatte ihm immer geholfen, und jetzt war er selbst, Kamui, an der Reihe,  
  
den anderen aus dem tiefen, dunklen Loch zu locken,   
  
in dem er sich vor der Welt versteckte, und ihm neues Leben zu geben.  
  
Er wollte nicht noch mehr Menschen, die ihm nahe standen, verlieren...  
  
Kurze, schwarze Haare wehten im Fahrtwind,  
  
verursacht von den weiten, scheinbar mühelos zurückgelegten Sprüngen  
  
des großen, jungen Mannes von einem Hochhausdach zum nächsten.  
  
Unmittelbar, jedoch genauso anmutig und mühelos,   
  
hielt er auf einem besonders hohen inne und ging mit langen, ausschweifenden  
  
Schritten zur Brüstung des Hubschrauberlandeplatzes.  
  
Von hier aus hatte man nach allen Seiten die bestmögliche Aussicht über   
  
das gesamte Pentagramm des CLAMP-Campus.  
  
Ein sarkastisches Grinsen legte sich auf die Lippen des Erddrachen,   
  
als sein Blick auf eines der kleinsten Gebäude an einer großen Grünfläche fiel.  
  
Wie immer waren alle Fenster dunkel, und nur an einem einzigen  
  
waren die langen, schweren Vorhänge ein Stück geöffnet.  
  
Doch auch von hier drang kein Lichtschein hinaus in die dunkle Nacht.  
  
"Verabschiede dich morgen von deinem kleinen Freund, ehemaliger Himmelsdrache.  
  
Denn mein Zwillingsstern ist allein für mich bestimmt,  
  
nichts kann sich zwischen die beiden Kamui drängen.  
  
Die beiden Gegensätze ziehen sich an, wie Magnete;  
  
Hell und dunkel, schwarz und weiß...   
  
Nichts kann diese Zusammengehörigkeit trennen,  
  
vorallem nicht soetwas wie du, der weder weiß noch schwarz geblieben ist!"  
  
Mit einem noch breiteren, finsteren Grinsen warf er Subarus Haus einen letzten,  
  
von Genugtuung gekennzeichneten Blick zu   
  
und schwang sich mit einem gewaltigen Satz hinaus in's Dunkel der Nacht.  
  
xXx*xXx*xXx*xXx*xXx  
  
Wie immer der erste Teil ein bisschen zum reinschnuppern...  
  
Hört sich irgendwie ziemlich merkwürdig an, manchmal, oder?  
  
Hab extra für X mein Sprachniveau etwas gehoben... find ich passender...  
  
So, bald geht's weiter mit der wirklichen Story, dann werden auch die Parts länger.  
  
Wie es weiter geht, weiß ich selbst noch nicht sooo genau...   
  
Frei nach dem Motto: "The future is still undecided..." ^_~  
  
Hoffe ihr bleibt mir auch hier treu, Commis wie gesagt mehr als erwünscht!  
  
Cu, Koinu 


	2. kissin' goodbye

Compromise  
  
  
  
Teil 2 kissing good-bye  
  
Autor: Aiken (vanilkaprincess@aol.com)   
  
Fandom: X/1999  
  
Rating: PG-14  
  
Pairing: Fuma / Kamui, bißl Kamui / Subaru   
  
Disclaimer: Oh nein, wie könnte ich es je wagen, CLAMP-sama's Figuren zu klauen...?!?  
  
Ich benutze sie nur ein bisschen... XD  
  
Warnungen: angst, lime, lemon, rape... Es kommen sicher noch welche dazu.  
  
Kommentar: "Verabschiede dich von deinem kleinen Freund, ehemaliger Himmelsdrache.  
  
Denn mein Zwillingsstern ist allein für mich bestimmt.  
  
Die beiden Gegensätze ziehen sich an, wie Magnete;  
  
Hell und dunkel, schwarz und weiß...   
  
Nichts kann diese Zusammengehörigkeit trennen,  
  
vor allem nicht so etwas wie du, der weder weiß noch schwarz geblieben ist!"  
  
  
  
Background:  
  
Also, hiermit sind wir bei Teil 2, da geht's dann überhaupt erst richtig los mit der Story.  
  
Hm, ob meine neu dazugesetzte Rape-Warnung schon in Kraft tritt,   
  
weiß ich noch nicht genau.  
  
Die hatte ich doch letztes Mal vollkommen vergessen... ^^'''  
  
Aber keine Angst, es wird wahrscheinlich nur eine wirkliche Szene dieser Art geben,  
  
danach müßen sie sich irgendwie zusammen raffen! =)  
  
Dann auch mal schnell los, viel Spaß beim Lesen & weiter fein schreiben, ja?  
  
(Danke an Angel für ihren Commi!)  
  
  
  
xXx*xXx*xXx*xXx*xXx  
  
Vom Ton der Schulglocke erlöst, sprang Kamui auf und lief schnell hinaus,  
  
um in den überfüllten Gängen nicht noch irgendwo über Sorata, Arashi oder  
  
Yuzuriha zu stolpern.  
  
Normalerweise machte es ihm ja nichts aus, mit ihnen zusammen nach Hause  
  
zu gehen, aber heute wollte er weder sofort nach Hause, noch Gemeinschaft haben.  
  
Hastig überquerte er die große Rasenfläche vor dem Schulgebäude,  
  
um hinter einer kleinen Baumgruppe nach links vom Weg abzubiegen.  
  
Meistens blieb er hier gerne stehen, um die Bäume und den Gesang der Vögel  
  
zu bewundern, doch heute hatte er nur Augen für seinen Weg geradeaus,  
  
den er schon fast rennend zurücklegte.  
  
Bald schon konnte er zwischen einigen weiteren, hochgewachsenen Bäumen  
  
sein Ziel erkennen.  
  
Von weitem und auch bei näherem Betrachten sah Subarus Haus aus, wie immer,  
  
doch immer noch spürte Kamui dieses merkwürdige Gefühl,  
  
wie eine Art dunkle Vorahnung, die ihn schon den gesamten Vormittag quälte.  
  
Er sah sich noch einmal um, konnte jedoch immer noch nichts, was als Grund für diese unerklärliche Unruhe in Frage kam, entdecken,  
  
und so schloss er mit seinem Schlüssel die Tür auf und trat ein.  
  
Mittlerweile war er die Dunkelheit im Eingangsraum und dem gesamten Haus  
  
gewohnt, sodass er, ohne sich weiter orientieren zu müßen,  
  
direkt zielstrebig auf die Tür zu seiner Linken zuschritt  
  
und davor stehen blieb.  
  
Er hob seine Hand, hielt jedoch inne.  
  
Plötzlich war da noch ein neues Gefühl, dass in ihm aufbrodelte,   
  
dass seine Hand zum Zittern brachte, seine Wangen rosa färbte   
  
und sein Inneres aufgeregt kribbeln ließ...  
  
Der kleine Schwarzhaarige zwang sich dazu, tief durchzuatmen   
  
und sich etwas zu beruhigen, bevor er entschlossen die Hand wieder hob   
  
und zaghaft an die Tür klopfte.  
  
Ohne auf eine Antwort, die er eh nicht bekommen würde, zu warten,  
  
schob er langsam und vorsichtig die Tür auf  
  
und trat mit einer ganzen Horde Schmetterlinge im Bauch   
  
in den düsteren Raum.  
  
"Subaru...?"  
  
Wie immer saß der ehemalige Himmelsdrache in seinem hochlehnigen Stuhl,  
  
wie immer waren die Vorhänge eines Fensters ein kleines Stück geöffnet,  
  
so das etwas Tageslicht herein fiel,   
  
wie immer trug er den noch blutbeschmierten Mantel  
  
und wie immer starrte er weiter stumm geradeaus, als würde er nichts   
  
und niemanden in seiner Umgebung wahrnehmen.  
  
Alles war wie immer...  
  
"Hallo, Subaru."  
  
Kamui versuchte sich selbst endlich zu beruhigen,   
  
er sah es doch jetzt sogar mit eigenen Augen, dass alles war wie sonst  
  
und nichts außergewöhnliches passiert war, weswegen er sich hätte sorgen müßen...  
  
Schüchtern ging er auf den an der hinteren, dunklen Wand des Raumes   
  
stehenden Stuhl zu und blieb davor stehen.  
  
"Subaru, ich... ich habe mir heute Sorgen um dich gemacht..."  
  
Das Gesicht des Älteren blieb starr und unverändert,  
  
und Kamui fühlte einen kleinen Stich in seinem Herz.  
  
Was würde er nicht alles dafür geben, dass Subaru wieder normal würde?  
  
Etwas wehmütig sank er auf den Boden und lehnte seinen Kopf an die Knie des anderen.  
  
Wenn er doch wenigstens wieder mit ihm reden würde...  
  
"Weißt du, seit ich heute morgen aufgestanden bin,   
  
hatte ich das Gefühl, dass etwas merkwürdiges passieren würde...  
  
und das ich so schnell wie möglich zu dir kommen muss."  
  
Eigentlich hatte Kamui es schon fast aufgegeben, auf eine Reaktion  
  
zu warten.  
  
Ob Subaru alles mitkriegte und verstand, was er ihm erzählte...?  
  
Ja, irgendwie war er sich sicher, dass er das tat.  
  
Dass er wusste, wann er da war, dass er ihm zuhörte, und mit ihm mitfühlte.  
  
Selbst jetzt noch hatte Kamui das Gefühl, dem anderen alles,   
  
was ihm auf dem Herzen lag, anvertrauen zu können,  
  
fühlte sich bei ihm verstanden und geborgen.  
  
"Aber das war wohl nur falscher Alarm, es ist ja schließlich alles in Ordnung.  
  
Wahrscheinlich... wollte ich dich einfach nur wiedersehen..."  
  
Gedankenverloren begann er, sanft über Subarus Hand zu streicheln,  
  
die ohne jede Regung auf der Armlehne ruhte.  
  
Kamui seufzte und schloss die Augen, bis er plötzlich meinte,   
  
eine Hand ganz leicht über seinen Kopf streichen zu fühlen.  
  
Verdammt, was bildete er sich da nur ein...?!?  
  
Doch das Gefühl wollte nicht nachlassen, nein, es wurde eher stärker.  
  
Eine Hand, die zärtlich und behutsam über seine Haare strich,  
  
zu seinem Nacken hinunter fuhr und langsam wieder zurück...  
  
Kamui spürte, wie sich sein Inneres verkrampfte.  
  
Das konnte nicht sein, ganz sicher nicht!  
  
Wenn er jetzt die Augen öffnete, würde Subaru stumm und reglos wie immer   
  
dasitzen, und er, Kamui, würde sich nur wieder traurig und enttäuscht fühlen.  
  
Aber...  
  
Was, wenn ... ?  
  
  
  
Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und öffnete mit einem Schlag die Augen.  
  
Ihm stockte der Atem und er setzte sich ruckartig auf.  
  
Das... das konnte doch nicht...!?!  
  
Zum ersten Mal seit langem blickten ihn die Augen des Älteren direkt an  
  
und dessen Hand ruhte auf seiner Schulter.  
  
"Ich habe mir auch Sorgen gemacht."  
  
Kamui's Augen weiteten sich immer mehr, und füllten sich mit Tränen.  
  
"S-subaru...!!"  
  
Das Herz des Kleineren machte einen freudigen Hüpfer,   
  
als er von dem lächelnden Schwarzhaarigen in dessen Arme gezogen wurde,  
  
und Freudentränen strömten nur so über seine zarten Wangen.  
  
Das... das war... wie ein Wunder!  
  
"Kamui, du hattest recht damit, dir Sorgen zu machen.  
  
Ich habe es auch gefühlt, und gehofft, du würdest schnell zu mir kommen,   
  
bevor dir noch etwas zustoßen würde."  
  
"Etwas zustoßen...?"  
  
"Tut mir leid, ich weiß es auch nicht genau.  
  
Aber... du musst vorsichtig sein, und nichts unüberlegtes tun.  
  
Versprichst du mir das?"  
  
Kamui blickte ihn verwirrt an.   
  
Nicht nur, dass Subaru plötzlich aus seiner Starre erwacht war,  
  
jetzt benahm er sich auch noch so komisch...  
  
"Was meinst du damit, Subaru? Was soll mir zustoßen?"  
  
"Ich weiß es selbst nicht genau, aber du musst mir versprechen,  
  
auf dich aufzupassen, ja? Bitte!"  
  
"Ich... ich verspreche es."  
  
Der Ältere atmete sichtlich beruhigt dauf und strich Kamui sanft über die Wange.  
  
"Kamui... Ich bin immer sehr froh, wenn du zu mir kommst.  
  
Ich weiß, dass du es nicht einfach hast und bin stolz, dass ich es bin, dem du deine Sorgen  
  
anvertraust. Ich werde immer da sein und dir zuhören..."  
  
Der Kleine schluchzte gerührt auf und vergrub sein Gesicht am Hals des anderen.  
  
Subaru...  
  
Als er sich ausgeweint hatte, schob Subaru ihn sanft ein Stück von sich  
  
und lächelte.  
  
"Du musst jetzt gehen. Ich möchte, dass du weißt,   
  
dass du immer zu mir kommen kannst, wenn du Sorgen hast...  
  
...auch wenn ich im Gefühl habe, dass dies ein langwieriger Abschied werden wird..."  
  
"W-was? Was sagst du denn da, wieso sollten wir uns jetzt  
  
längere Zeit nicht mehr sehen können? Jetzt, da es dir wieder besser geht!  
  
Und ich werde dich doch weiter jeden Tag besuchen kommen, Subaru!  
  
Jetzt können wir endlich..."  
  
Doch Subaru unterbrach den verwirrten Jüngeren und schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf.  
  
"Nein, du darfst dich nicht so auf mich festlegen.  
  
Ich habe mein Leben schon verwirkt, aber du hast deins noch vor dir."  
  
"Das stimmt doch gar nicht!   
  
Ich will dir doch dabei helfen, dir ein neues Leben aufzubauen!  
  
Jetzt werde ich dir helfen, ich will für dich da sein!  
  
Subaru, ich... ich lie-"  
  
"Ssht! Sag das nicht, diese Worte sind nicht für mich bestimmt.  
  
Ich bin nicht der, der dein Schicksal erfüllen kann.  
  
Dass weiß ich, und dass weißt du eigentlich auch, stimmt's?"  
  
Kamui senkte verzweifelt den Blick.  
  
Er verstand im Moment gar nichts mehr.  
  
'...der, der dein Schicksal erfüllen kann.' ...?  
  
Auch wenn er sich nicht erklären konnte, was damit gemeint war,  
  
so bewegten diese Worte in ihm doch etwas,   
  
dass ihn plötzlich an seinen Gefühlen für Subaru, von denen er doch gerade erst  
  
geglaubt hatte, sich darüber klar zu sein, zweifeln ließ.  
  
"Geh jetzt. Ich vertraue dir, dass du die richtigen Entscheidungen treffen wirst."  
  
Ein letztes Mal strich Subaru dem Jüngeren sanft über die Wange und küsste ihn darauf, bevor er sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte  
  
und sein Blick wieder starr und leer wurde.  
  
"Eine wahrhaft kluge Entscheidung, ehemaliger Himmelsdrache.  
  
Hättest du mir nicht das Feld überlassen, hätte ich es mir wohl mit Gewalt nehmen müßen!"  
  
Das übliche dunkle Grinsen legte sich auf das Gesicht des Erddrachen,  
  
während er von seinem Aussichtsplatz aus den aufgelösten Kamui  
  
davonstürmen sah.  
  
"Hmm... so, mein lieber Kamui.  
  
Dann wollen wir unser kleines 'Spiel' beginnen lassen!"  
  
xXx*xXx*xXx*xXx*xXx  
  
Äh, jaaa...   
  
Suba-lein, wieso musst du soviel Platz beanspruchen, hä?  
  
Naja, eigentlich wollte ich in dem Teil um einiges weiter kommen, aber ich denke,  
  
dass das hier 'ne wichtige Szene war, und die ruhig etwas ausformuliert werden darf.  
  
Und das Kamui-chan Suba gleich schon 'ne Liebeserklärung machen wollte...  
  
Also wirklich! Das war alles andere als geplant!!!  
  
Uah! ;..; Meine Figuren machen alle, was sie wollen...!!! *buhu*  
  
Ok, soweit... dann schönen Sonntag noch,  
  
Commi abliefern nicht vergessen! =)  
  
Cu, *knuddl*  
  
Aiken 


	3. compromise

Compromise  
  
  
  
Teil 3 compromise  
  
Autor: Aiken (vanilkaprincess@aol.com)   
  
Fandom: X/1999  
  
Rating: PG-14  
  
Pairing: Fuma / Kamui, bißl Kamui / Subaru   
  
Disclaimer: Oh nein, wie könnte ich es je wagen, CLAMP-sama's Figuren zu klauen...?!?  
  
Ich benutze sie nur ein bisschen... XD  
  
Warnungen: angst, lime, lemon, rape... vorerst.  
  
Kommentar: "Verabschiede dich von deinem kleinen Freund, ehemaliger Himmelsdrache.  
  
Denn mein Zwillingsstern ist allein für mich bestimmt!  
  
Die beiden Gegensätze ziehen sich an, wie Magnete;  
  
Hell und dunkel, schwarz und weiß...   
  
Nichts kann diese Zusammengehörigkeit trennen,  
  
vor allem nicht so etwas wie du, der weder weiß noch schwarz geblieben ist!"  
  
  
  
Background: Hei-ho, mates!!! ^---------^  
  
Da bin I scho wieder... Könnt ihr mich noch sooft ertragen?  
  
Heute ist der Tag gekommen!!! ... jaja... Kamui-chan und Fumi dürfen sich treffen!  
  
(Oder besser gesagt: Werden aufeinander losgelassen... --.--'')  
  
Jaaa... ansonsten...  
  
VORNHEREIN: In diesem Teil ist mir ein großer Fehler unterlaufen, der mir sehr Leid tut, den ich aber nicht ändern werde.   
  
Also, FESTSTELLUNG: In dieser FF ist Keiichi Segawa TOT!!! --.--'''  
  
Bleibt alle gesund und munter   
  
und lest weiter fein meine Stories!  
  
Enjo(ji^^)y Compromise #3!!!  
  
  
  
xXx*xXx*xXx*xXx*xXx  
  
Kamui schniefte leicht und nahm wortlos die Tüte entgegen, die ihm der Apotheker  
  
entgegen hielt.  
  
Normalerweise hätte er sich lieb und nett bedankt,   
  
aber heute schlurfte er geistesabwesend ohne Gruß hinaus   
  
und die Strasse hinunter, Richtung zu Hause.  
  
So sehr hatte ihn das Treffen mit Subaru aus der Bahn geworfen,  
  
dass er nicht einmal den jungen Mann, der schon seit er die Apotheke verlassen  
  
hatte, neben ihm herging.  
  
"Heute so abwesend, Kamui...?!?"  
  
Der Junge schreckte auf.  
  
Im ersten Moment spiegelte sich erleichterte Freude in seinem Blick,  
  
doch dieser Ausdruck wich dem von Entsetzen.  
  
"F-Fuma...!!"  
  
Er wich einen Schritt zurück, aus Angst, direkt angegriffen zu werden,  
  
doch seine ehemaliger bester Freund blieb ruhig stehen und lächelte.  
  
"So überrascht, dass ich es bin?  
  
Hmm, ich weiß schon, wen du zuerst in mir gesehen hast..."  
  
Überrascht starrte der Jüngere ihn einen Moment an,  
  
und senkte dann errötend den Blick.  
  
"Ist doch egal! ... Was willst du überhaupt von mir?"  
  
"Aber Kamui, warum so angriffslustig...?"  
  
Fuma näherte sich ihm sichtlich arglos lächelnd,  
  
doch als er sich zu ihm hinunter beugte, nahm sein Gesicht sein übliches, fieses Grinsen an.  
  
"Es wird doch heute nichts vorgefallen sein, dass dich verärgert hat...?!?"  
  
Der Kleinere biss sich auf die Unterlippe und bemühte sich,  
  
einen ruhigen Eindruck zu machen.  
  
Wieder sein freundliches Lachen auf den Lippen,  
  
drehte sich der Ältere um.  
  
"Kamui, ich hatte eigentlich vor, heute ein bisschen mit dir zu plaudern!  
  
Aber da es jetzt etwas unpassend scheint...  
  
Ich werde heute Abend am Tokyo Tower anzutreffen sein,  
  
wenn du auch dorthin kommst, werde ich ein nettes, für dich sicher   
  
sehr interessantes Angebot für dich haben!  
  
Also, heute um Neun? Ich werde da auf dich warten!"  
  
Und schon verschwand der Erddrache im Getümmel der Menschenmenge  
  
und ließ einen noch verwirrteren, ratlosen Kamui zurück.  
  
Zu Hause stahl er sich so gut es ging an den anderen Bewohnern des Hauses vorbei,  
  
wobei ihm nur Yuzuriha ein fröhliches "In 'ner halben Stunde gibt's Mittagessen!!!"  
  
hinterher rief, und verzog sich sofort wieder in sein Zimmer.  
  
Ihm schwirrte nun total der Kopf, erst die Sache mit Subaru, und dann musste auch  
  
noch Fuma auftauchen und sich so komisch benehmen.  
  
Sein Blick schweifte sehnsüchtig aus dem Fenster in die Ferne.  
  
Fuma...  
  
Nein, nicht mehr Fuma, es war der Erddrachen-Kamui.  
  
Mittlerweile war sich Kamui nicht mehr sicher, ob es eine Möglichkeit geben würde,  
  
dass Fuma wieder ganz der Alte wurde.  
  
'Aber in einem Punkt, da bin ich mir sicher...' schwor er sich in Gedanken,  
  
'...Wenn es eine gibt, dann werde ich sie nutzen! Und sollte es mein Leben kosten...'  
  
Yuzurihas Klopfen und Drängen nachgebend, erhob er sich seufzend   
  
und ging hinaus zum Essen, wenn er sich auch nicht vorstellen konnte,  
  
dass er auch nur einen Bissen runterkriegen würde.  
  
Sorata und Arashi hatten bereits am Tisch Platz genommen,  
  
doch Kamui nahm alles überhaupt nicht richtig wahr.  
  
Selbst als seine Schüssel vollgeschaufelt wurde und er begann,   
  
gedankenverloren die gebratenen Nudeln mit Gemüse zu essen,  
  
ließen ihm die Sorgen keine Ruhe.  
  
Was hatte dieses Treffen am Tokyo Tower wohl für einen Hintergrund?  
  
War es nur eine Falle und man würde ihn nur wieder angreifen...?  
  
Von was für einem vielversprechenden Angebot hatte Fuma geprochen?  
  
Und dann war da ja noch Subaru...  
  
Subaru...  
  
"Kamui? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte leicht zusammen, als Soratas Stimme   
  
ihn aus den Gedanken riß und ihm auch noch die letzen Nudeln von den Stäbchen  
  
auf den Tisch rutschten, wohin anscheinend schon einige weitere ihren Weg gefunden hatten.  
  
"Ah, ähm, j-ja, alles ok! Ich... ich tut mir leid, ich war grad abwesend!"  
  
Knallrot anlaufend bemühte er sich hastig, die Nudeln vom Tisch aus zu ihrem  
  
eigentlichen Zielort, seinem Mund, zu befördern.  
  
"Abwesend?!? Das hat man gemerkt! Sag mal, hast du irgendwelche Sorgen?  
  
Du hast so tief geseufzt..."  
  
Weitere zehn Minuten und löchernde Fragen, die er alle abgewimmelt hatte, später hastete Kamui zurück in sein Zimmer, schlug die Tür hinter sich zu,  
  
warf sich aufs Bett und presste sein Gesicht ins Kissen.  
  
Was sollte er denn jetzt nur tun...?  
  
Es war jetzt 19 Uhr durch, er musste sich entscheiden,   
  
was er machen sollte.  
  
Eigentlich war es viel zu gefährlich, alleine dorthin zu gehen.  
  
Und Subaru hatte ihn gewarnt, hatte ihm sogar das Versprechen abgenommen,  
  
auf sich gut aufzupassen...  
  
Andererseits...  
  
Subaru hatte auch gesagt, dass er sicher war, dass er selbst, Kamui,   
  
die richtigen Entscheidungen treffen würde.  
  
Und außerdem war es wieder da, dieses merkwürdige Gefühl,  
  
diese innere Unruhe, die ihn nun schon fast zwingend dazu zu drängen schien,  
  
dorthin zu gehen...  
  
Gerne hätte er Sorata, oder am Besten Subaru um Rat gefragt,  
  
aber Subaru konnte er ja leider nicht fragen, und wenn er dem Kouyasan-Mönch davon  
  
erzählte, würde er ihn sicher nicht einfach so alleine gehen lassen.  
  
Und wenn, dann würde er alleine gehen...  
  
Immerhin... irgendwie war es ja immer noch Fuma.  
  
Sein lieber, netter alter Freund Fuma, den er um alles in der Welt zurück wollte...  
  
Ja, er würde gehen.  
  
Er musste einfach, er konnte gar nicht anders!  
  
Schon alleine um diesem so unheimlich starken Gefühl,   
  
diesem Drang nachzugeben.  
  
Keine fünf Minuten später hatte er sich auch schon aus dem Fenster   
  
in die kühle Nachtluft geschwungen und flog mit großen, schnellen Sätzen   
  
in Richtung des Tokyo Towers davon.  
  
Der kalte Wind schien all seine Sorgen für den Moment davon zu wehen,  
  
und je näher er dem riesigen, roten Turm kam,  
  
desto mehr fühlte er die erwartungsvolle Anspannung in ihm steigen.  
  
Wie ein übergroßer Magnet zog es ihn dorthin,   
  
was auch immer ihn dort erwarten würde, seinem Schicksal entgegen.  
  
Auf Grund des eisigen Fahrtwindes ein bisschen außer Atem,  
  
kam er auf einem Häuserdach direkt am Turm zum Halten und blickte hinauf.  
  
Er wusste genau, wo er ihn treffen würde...  
  
Mit einem letzten Seufzer schwang er sich entschlossen in die Luft,  
  
um auf der obersten Plattform wieder zu landen.  
  
Nun gab es also kein Zurück mehr.  
  
"Kamui..."  
  
Im Schatten des Eisengestells konnte er genau die Umrisse der dunklen  
  
Gestalt erkennen.  
  
Jetzt, da es soweit war, fühlte Kamui, wie sein Inneres zu Kribbeln begann  
  
und er musste seinen Körper noch einmal straffen, um seine Knie nicht zittern zu lassen.  
  
"Schön, dass du gekommen bist."  
  
Der über einen Kopf grössere trat aus dem Schatten und auf den Jüngeren zu,  
  
"Du bist immer noch so blass... Du hast dir weiter den Kopf zerbrochen, stimmt's?"  
  
Kamui blickte ihn mit großen Augen an, als er sich ihm weiter näherte   
  
und sanft seine Hand an seine Wange legte.  
  
Diese Wärme, die zarte Berührung...  
  
Der Blick des Kleineren nahm wieder etwas Wehmütiges an,  
  
als er so an frühere, glückliche Zeiten erinnert wurde.  
  
"Fuma..."  
  
Doch kaum hatte er angefangen, in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen,  
  
als der Blick des anderen wieder kalt und hart wurde   
  
und er sich ein paar Schritte entfernte.  
  
"Ich weiß, du hast dir über IHN so Gedanken gemacht.  
  
Ich weiß auch, wen du gesehen hast, als du mich heute Nachmittag anblickt hast...   
  
und ich weiß auch warum."  
  
Kamui errötete leicht und wich seinem Blick aus.  
  
Es stimmte, er hatte zuerst geglaubt, Subaru zu sehen...  
  
"So weit ist es also gekommen...  
  
Du hast ihn gesehen, weil du es wolltest."  
  
Der Blick wieder erweichend, bewegte sich der Erddrache langsam zurück auf ihn zu.  
  
"Aber, Kamui... Das kann ich so nicht zulassen.   
  
Keiner kann oder darf sich zwischen das Zwillingsgestirn drängen,  
  
und alle, die es versuchen, müßen sterben."  
  
Die Augen des Jungen weiteten sich entsetzt, als er begann,   
  
die Bedeutung der Worte zu realisieren.  
  
"N-nein, Fuma...!"  
  
Ängstlich wich er einige Schritte zurück, doch dann hatte er die Kante erreicht   
  
und Fumas Hand legte sich wieder um seinen Nacken.  
  
Immernoch dieses grausame, zärtliche Lächeln auf den Lippen,  
  
brachte er sein Gesicht nah an das des leicht zitternden Kleineren,  
  
bevor er fortfuhr.  
  
"Du weisst, dass es stimmt.  
  
Das Mädchen musste sterben, der Fürst der Traumseherin und dieser Junge,  
  
der meinte, dein Freund sein zu können.  
  
Und bald wird es wieder so weit sein, dass ein Störfaktor beseitigt werden muss..."  
  
Kamui fühlte, wie seine Augen feucht wurden.  
  
Kotori, Saiki-dono und Keiichi Sagawa...  
  
Sie hatten alle sterben müssen... weil sie... ja, weil sie ihm viel bedeutet haben.  
  
Der, der ihm jetzt wichtig war... der 'Störfaktor'...  
  
Subaru...!  
  
"Fuma! Bitte, nicht auch noch Subaru! Das werde ich nicht zulassen!"  
  
"Du bist wirklich niedlich, Kamui. "  
  
Die Wange des anderen mit seiner streifend, führte der Ältere seine Lippen   
  
an Kamuis Ohr, und fuhr, nachdem er mit der Zunge die Ohrmuschel nachgezogen  
  
und Schauer durch dessen Körper gejagt hatte, mit ruhiger Stimme fort.  
  
"Aber ein Himmelsdrache, der nicht einmal einen Bannkreis erschaffen kann...  
  
Meinst du wirklich, so kannst du ihn schützen?"  
  
Die Worte durchzuckten ihn wie ein stechender Schmerz.  
  
Genau das war einer seiner ganz wunden, verletzlichen Punkte,   
  
etwas, dass er sich selbst vorhielt.  
  
Und Fuma hatte Recht.  
  
Wie wollte er denn Subaru beschützen können...?!?  
  
Er hatte es noch nie geschafft, jemanden, der ihm wichtig war, zu retten...  
  
Nicht Kotori, nicht Saiki, nicht Segawa... und auch Fuma nicht.  
  
"Fuma... was... was soll ich machen?   
  
Was kann ich denn nur tun, um ihn zu retten??!"  
  
Verzweifelt und mit Tränen-gefüllten Augen blinzelte er den Älteren an  
  
und klammerte sich an dessen Mantel fest, um nicht hintenüber   
  
von der Plattform zu fallen.  
  
Fumas Augen verkleinerten sich und sein Grinsen und seine Stimme   
  
nahmen etwas Düsteres, Bedrohliches an.  
  
"Es ist ganz einfach...  
  
Die beiden Kamui dürfen nicht getrennt werden;  
  
das Zwillingsgestirn muss vereint bleiben.  
  
Du bist für mich geboren, einzig und alleine FÜR MICH!  
  
Gehöre mir, und ich werde keinen Grund mehr haben,   
  
den ehemaligen Himmelsdrachen zu beseitigen.  
  
Werde ganz und gar mein Eigen, Kamui!"  
  
xXx*xXx*TBC*xXx*xXx  
  
Wou, sorry, hab grad an 'ner spannenden Stelle Schluss gemacht, wa?  
  
Hähä, so bin ich halt...! ^--------------^  
  
Seid ihr gespannt wie's weitergeht?  
  
Hoffentlich, wehe, wenn nicht! ~.~  
  
Schätze, im Nächsten kommt dann endlich (?) der Rape-Part... huh.  
  
Wer von euch kennt denn den lieben Herr Keiichi Segawa noch?  
  
Für die, die ihn nicht mehr kennen: Das war der Klassensprecher von Kamuis Schule,  
  
bei dem er auch schon zu Hause war und der Erdbeben so gehasst hat.  
  
Eigentlich ist er nicht gestorben, sonder spurlos verschwunden... oder? °°'''  
  
Hm, Fumi zieht 'ne ganz schöne Eifersuchtsnummer ab, wa?  
  
Aber naja, so ist halt seine Mentalität als Erddrachen-Kamui - sehr besitzergreifend...  
  
Gut, wie immer: Bleibt mir treu und liefert brav eure Meinung ab,  
  
freut euch auf den nächsten Teil,  
  
bis denne, cu   
  
Aiken 


	4. serve

Compromise  
  
  
  
Teil 3. II serve  
  
Autor: Aiken (vanilkaprincess@aol.com)   
  
Fandom: X/1999  
  
Rating: PG-14  
  
Pairing: Fuma / Kamui, bißl Kamui / Subaru   
  
Disclaimer: Oh nein, wie könnte ich es je wagen, CLAMP-sama's Figuren zu klauen...?!?  
  
Ich benutze sie nur ein bisschen... XD  
  
Warnungen: angst, lime, lemon, rape... vorerst.  
  
Kommentar: "Verabschiede dich von deinem kleinen Freund, ehemaliger Himmelsdrache.  
  
Denn mein Zwillingsstern ist allein für mich bestimmt!  
  
Die beiden Gegensätze ziehen sich an, wie Magnete;  
  
Hell und dunkel, schwarz und weiß...   
  
Nichts kann diese Zusammengehörigkeit trennen,  
  
vor allem nicht so etwas wie du, der weder weiß noch schwarz geblieben ist!"  
  
  
  
Background: Hiermit also Compromise # 3. II.  
  
Fand, dass der Teil irgendwie noch zu 3 dazu gehörte.  
  
Der Titel ist auch mal wieder sehr hintergründig:   
  
'serve', einerseits als "dienen", und andererseits auch als "erfüllen" (im Sinne   
  
von "einen Zweck erfüllen")... Fand ich passend.  
  
Mach übrigens momentan Praktikum, was auch der Grund ist, warum ich so lange   
  
mit'm Schreiben brauche... Aber sind ja nur noch 2 1/2 Wochen ^-^ !  
  
Damit auf zu neuen Taten, Fumi, Kamui-chan...  
  
Viel Spaß hiermit!  
  
xXx*xXx*xXx*xXx*xXx  
  
Kamui starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.  
  
Er konnte die Worte nicht richtig fassen, geschweige denn verstehen.  
  
Ihm war schwindelig, und in seinem Kopf schien alles durcheinander zu wirbeln.  
  
Der strahlende Mond am blanken Nachthimmel,  
  
die schwindelnden, windgepeitschten Höhen des Tokyo Towers,  
  
Fumas Worte, die sich wie messerscharfe Klingen in sein Herz und seinen Körper  
  
zu bohren schienen,  
  
seine so übermäßig angenehm-warme, und doch brutal aufgedrängte Nähe...  
  
"Ich... verstehe nicht..."  
  
Seine Stimme war nur ein mickriges Wispern,   
  
doch er wusste, dass der andere Kamui eh bis tief in ihn hineinsah,   
  
keine Worte benötigte, um ihn zu verstehen.  
  
"Doch, Kamui, du hast mich verstanden. Es ist doch ganz einfach und logisch:   
  
Gib mir keinen Grund mehr, mich an deinem geliebten Freund zu vergreifen,  
  
und ich werde es auch nicht tun.  
  
Verbanne ihn aus deinem Herzen, zu seinem eigenen Wohl,  
  
und folge deinem Schicksal.  
  
Gehör wieder ganz allein mir, Kamui...  
  
Werde mein Eigen!"  
  
Der Jüngere fühlte, wie sein Körper zu zittern begann,  
  
während er innerlich, halb unbewusst dagegen ankämpfte,  
  
das zu verstehen, was er gehört hatte.  
  
Er wollte... Aber er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren,  
  
es war klar, was der Erddrache meinte;  
  
auch, wenn er es nicht wahrhaben wollte, wenn er sich nach   
  
einer anderen Lösung sehnte, er konnte sich selbst nicht täuschen.  
  
Er hatte sehr wohl verstanden, was Fuma ihm gesagt hatte.  
  
Es war logisch, und Kamui war sich ohne lange nachdenken zu müßen sicher,  
  
dass es seine... nein, Subarus einzige Rettung war.  
  
Nur eines war ihm noch unklar:  
  
Was hatten diese letzten Worte noch für eine Bedeutung?  
  
"Werde mein Eigen!" ... ?  
  
"Nun, Kamui? Du solltest dich langsam entscheiden,   
  
sonst komme ich hinterher noch auf die Idee, mein Angebot rückgängig zu machen..."  
  
Die tiefblauen Augen schossen verzweifelt zu Boden.  
  
Wie sollte er sich denn entscheiden, wenn er nicht einmal ganz genau um die Bedingungen wusste...?!?  
  
Subaru hatte ihn versprechen lassen, gut auf sich aufzupassen...  
  
Aber im Moment war nicht er es, der in Gefahr war, sondern Subaru selbst.  
  
Und hatte der ältere Himmelsdrache nicht auch gesagt,  
  
dass er sicher selbst die richtigen Entscheidungen treffen würde   
  
und den richtigen Weg gehen würde...?  
  
Wenn er doch nur wüsste, welche Bedingungen genau an ihn gestellt waren...  
  
Wenn es ihn gefährden würde, dann wäre Subaru sicher dagegen,  
  
ein Risiko einzugehen.  
  
Aber andererseits...  
  
Kamui kam ein neuer Gedanke, und plötzlich schien die Entscheidung völlig klar  
  
und unumgänglich:  
  
Selbst wenn er selbst dabei sterben sollte...  
  
...war ihm das nicht noch lieber als allein schon der Gedanke an Subarus Tod...?  
  
"Ich... ich nehme das Angebot an!"  
  
Plötzlich ging alles blitzschnell:  
  
Ein breites, zufriedenes und doch abgrundtief dunkles Lächeln zog sich über das Gesicht des Älteren und im nächsten Moment fühlte Kamui sich von den Füssen gehoben   
  
und gegen das mittlere Metallgestell des Turms geschleudert,  
  
von dem er stumpf mit einem kleinen, erschrockenen Schrei abprallte  
  
und in halb sitzender Pose auf dem Boden zusammensackte.  
  
Sein Körper war total von dem unsäglichen Schmerz beherrscht,  
  
und er schwebte knapp an der Schwelle, sein Bewusstsein zu verlieren.  
  
Als er gerade wieder soviel wahrnahm, dass er mehrere Spuren warmen Blutes  
  
seine Stirn und Nacken hinunter rennen spürte,  
  
fühlte er ein breites, spitzes Knie zwischen seinen Beinen und sein linkes Bein   
  
von dem anderen schmerzhaft heruntergedrückt,   
  
während sich eine große, kräftige Hand um seinen schlanken Hals schloss  
  
und ihm fast den Atem abschnürte.  
  
Als er den Mund öffnete, um verzweifelt aufzukeuchen und nach Luft zu schnappen,  
  
wurde dieser sofort wieder von den Lippen des anderen verschlossen  
  
und Kamui liefen heiße und kalte Schauer den Rücken hinunter,  
  
als die warme Zunge des Älteren, die er schon öfters auf seinem Hals oder Gesicht,   
  
aber nie so intensiv gespürt hatte, die schmale Lücke nutzte,   
  
um den Mund des anderen gnadenlos bis auf den letzten Winkel zu erforschen.  
  
Mit einem Japsen riss sich der Kleinere los, als er die Gelegenheit dazu bekam,  
  
und blickte dem Erddrachen verwundert und entsetzt ins Gesicht,  
  
auf dem immer noch das stille, düstere Grinsen lag.  
  
"F-Fuma... was... was...?"  
  
"Kamui, du bist zu niedlich...So klein und unschuldig."  
  
Er schmunzelte und presste sein Knie etwas weiter zwischen die Beine des anderen,  
  
was diesen zusammenzucken und erröten ließ.  
  
"Denkst du, ich glaube, dass du dich mir einfach so überlassen   
  
und deinen geliebten, ehemaligen Himmelsdrachen einfach so aus deinem  
  
Herzen verbannen würdest?  
  
Kamui, ich kenne deine innersten Empfindungen und Wünsche,  
  
die nicht mal du selber kennst.  
  
Und um sicher zu gehen, dass du unsere beschlossene Abmachung auch  
  
wirklich einhältst, werde ich mich ganz deiner bemächtigen."  
  
Wieder küsste er den anderen fordernd,  
  
während er mit einer Hand den Verschluss dessen Jacke öffnete  
  
und mit der anderen darunter fuhr und den schmalen Oberkörper erforschte.  
  
Ein Frösteln schüttelte Kamuis Körper,   
  
als die Jacke von seinen Schultern geschoben wurde  
  
und der kalte Wind seine Haut streifte, die die Berührungen des anderen   
  
vorher zum Glühen gebracht hatten.  
  
Er fühlte sich total benebelt, einerseits von dem immer noch nachwirkenden Schmerz,  
  
und andererseits von dem Sinne raubenden Gebaren des Erddrachenkamui,  
  
der ihn überrascht aufkeuchen ließ, als sich seine Zähne erst leicht,   
  
dann plötzlich kräftig in die Haut an seiner Halsbeuge drückten.  
  
Kamui versuchte, zu überlegen und ihn von sich zu drücken,  
  
doch der Größere war einfach zu stark.  
  
"Hn-ngh, Fuma...!!!"  
  
Verbissen mühte er sich weiter mit Händen und Füssen,  
  
doch er erntete nur ein mitleidiges Lächeln.  
  
"Hör lieber auf dich zu wehren, schließlich hast du freiwillig zugestimmt,  
  
oder etwa nicht? Mein kleiner, süßer Kamui..."  
  
Wie ein Blitz durchfuhr es ihn und der Himmelsdrache zuckte zusammen,  
  
als er in das Gesicht des anderen blickte.  
  
Da war er wieder, dieser Gesichtsausdruck...  
  
Dieses Lächeln, das ihn so an früher erinnerte...  
  
An Fuma...  
  
Erschrocken stöhnte er auf, als sich Mund und Zähne   
  
über seiner rechten Brustwarze schloss und damit zu spielen begann.  
  
Kaum spürte er die Hand, die den Knopf seiner Hose öffnete,  
  
um dann an seinem Rücken herunter hinein zu fahren   
  
und seinen Po zu streicheln und kneten.  
  
Kamui begann alles um sie herum zu vergessen,  
  
den kalten Wind, das kalte Metall in seinem Rücken   
  
und die Lichter der Stadt zu ihren Füssen.  
  
Fuma...  
  
Es war sein alter Freund,   
  
der dunkle Spuren an seinem Hals und Nacken hinterließ,  
  
während sich seine Hände weiter den Weg unter den Hosenbund bahnten,  
  
um diese herunterzuschieben.  
  
Der Kleinere fühlte sein Herz rasen und seinen Atem schneller werden.  
  
Es war Fuma, der all diese neuen Gefühle und Empfindungen in ihm auslöste,  
  
dem er vertraute, der dieses unbeschreibliche Verlangen in ihm auslöste,  
  
dessen Gesicht er zu sich hoch zog, um ihn zu küssen.  
  
Es traf Kamui wie ein eiskalter Schauer und seine Augen weiteten sich entsetzt,  
  
als er so in die Realität zurückgerissen wurde.  
  
Nichts mehr hatte dieses Gesicht von dem netten, freundlichen Ausdruck,  
  
den er von dem Kindheitsfreund so gewohnt war.  
  
Die kalten, lüsternen Augen und das Grinsen,   
  
das so gar nichts mehr mit seinen Vorstellungen gemein hatte,  
  
ließen ihn wieder anfangen sich zu wehren und zu strampeln,  
  
was jedoch dem Gesichtsausdruck des Älteren   
  
nur noch mehr Genugtuung hinzuzufügen schien.  
  
"Du belustigst mich wirklich, Kamui... Hattest du jemand anderes erwartet?  
  
Deinen lieben Freund vielleicht?!? Hm-hm, ich muss dich leider enttäuschen,  
  
mein Kleiner! Ich werde wohl nicht ganz so zärtlich mit dir umgehen,  
  
wie er es sicher immer getan hat..."  
  
"Nein! Ich... ich habe... Subaru würde nie... Ahaah!!!"  
  
Kamui presste die Lippen fest aufeinander, um den Aufschrei zu unterdrücken,  
  
als sich die Hand des Älteren den Weg zwischen seine Beine gesucht hatte  
  
und zudrückte.  
  
"Sicher, der liebe, brave Subaru Sumeragi würde nicht einmal daran denken,  
  
so etwas mit dir zu tun...! Haha, Kamui, wie naiv du doch bist!  
  
Auch ein Ying-Yang-Meister ist immer noch ein Mann.  
  
Ich kann seine innersten Wünsche und Gelüste sehen, und glaub mir,  
  
so unschuldig wie du denkst, ist er schon lange nicht mehr.  
  
Wenn er manchmal könnte, wie er wollte..."  
  
"NEIN! Das stimmt nicht!!!"  
  
Plötzlich neue Kräfte mobilisierend, riss sich der Jüngere los  
  
und versuchte von dem von der heftigen Reaktion Überraschten wegzukrabbeln,  
  
doch der Erddrache fasste sich schnell wieder und zog ihn zurück.  
  
"Lass mich!!! Ich will nicht!!!"  
  
"Tse, tse, Kamui..."  
  
Fuma lehnte sich gegen den knienden, wütend schnaubenden und um sich schlagenden Jungen, fing seine Arme ein und drehte sie ihm auf den Rücken,  
  
wo er sie mit festem Griff hielt und schließlich mit dessen Jacke dort fixierte.  
  
"Einem Kompromiss, dem man zugestimmt hat, kann man nicht einfach wieder entkommen.  
  
Genauso wenig... wie du mir entkommen wirst...!"  
  
Kamui schrie wütend und verzweifelt auf und versuchte sich zu befreien,  
  
als der Ältere sich wieder in seinem Nacken verbiss und ihm seine Hose weiter abstreifte.  
  
Das war nicht Fuma, nie und nimmer!  
  
Nicht sein alter Freund, sondern jemand, der ihm völlig fremd war.  
  
Er wollte nicht, dass ihn jemand, wie der es war, das mit ihm machte, ihn so berührte,  
  
seine Spuren auf seinem Körper hinterließ...  
  
Und er wollte nicht, dass sein eigener Körper auch noch so darauf reagierte!  
  
Er wollte sich nicht einfach von jemandem, der nichts Gutes für ihn wollte und es wohl sogar genoss, ihn zu quälen, erregen lassen...  
  
"ICH WILL NICHT!!!"  
  
"Hmnnm, Kamui... Schrei so laut und viel du willst, den schönen Klang deiner verzweifelten Stimme wird von hier trotzdem niemand wahrnehmen können.  
  
Und das ist auch gut so, denn glaub mir, bis ich mit dir fertig bin,   
  
wirst du noch viel lauter schreien!"  
  
Genüsslich leckte er das Ohrläppchen des anderen entlang  
  
und lachte leise über das unwillige Stöhnen und Aufbäumen des Kleineren,  
  
als er sich wieder dessen, von seinen Bemühungen nicht unberührt gebliebenen Mittelpartie widmete.  
  
Langsam wurde es auch ihm in seiner Hose zu eng, und er rieb probeweise   
  
sein Becken am Hintern des anderen, der mit einem ärgerlichen Glucksen antwortete,  
  
da er nun weder nach vorne noch hinten ausweichen konnte.  
  
So ein verdammter...!!!  
  
Auf was hatte er sich da nur eingelassen?!?  
  
Dieser Kerl würde doch nicht... er würde doch nicht etwa wirklich so weit gehen, oder?  
  
Doch Kamui brauchte gar nicht lange in seinem durchgerüttelten Kopf alle Fakten  
  
zusammen zu zählen, um darauf zu kommen, dass der Erddrachen-Kamui  
  
bisher vor nichts zurückgeschreckt war.  
  
Aber... aber was sollte er denn dann nur tun...!?!  
  
Kamui spürte, wie die Panik sich in ihm breit machte,  
  
während er seine Beine weiter auseinandergezogen fand und sich immer noch  
  
die Härte des Älteren in seinen Rücken bohrte.  
  
Er würde ihn...  
  
"Nein, bitte!!! Haa-Aah...!"  
  
Er biss sich auf die Lippe, bis er Blut schmeckte, und spürte Tränen der Verzweiflung   
  
über seine glühenden Wangen strömen, als er aus dem Augenwinkel   
  
das gierige Blitzen im Blick des anderen sah und durch das Rauschen des Bluts  
  
in seinen Ohren das Geräusch des Öffnen des Reißverschlusses hörte.  
  
Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein, er hatte schon so viel durchgemacht, aber das...  
  
"Au!"  
  
Kamui wurde vornüber gestoßen, sodass er seitlich auf dem Gesicht und seinen Schultern lag, doch dieser vergleichbar winzige Schmerz des Aufpralls  
  
wurde sofort wieder vergessen gemacht   
  
und ein langgezogener, gellender Schrei hallte durch die Nacht.  
  
War das wirklich seine Stimme gewesen?  
  
Alles, wessen er sich in diesem Moment bewusst war, war SCHMERZ.  
  
Rote Lichtblitze flackerten vor seinen Augen und er jaulte erneut auf vor Schmerz,  
  
während der Ältere wieder und wieder kräftig in ihn stieß.  
  
Ein dünner Blutfaden bahnte sich den Weg von seinem Mundwinkel über sein Kinn,  
  
als er sich fest auf die Zunge biss, um sein Schreien zu unterdrücken.  
  
Seine Schultern wurden über den Boden gescheuert und seine Fingernägel   
  
gruben sich in seine Handballen, doch diese Schmerzen nahm der kleine Himmelsdrache  
  
gar nicht wahr, im Gegensatz zu dem, was der andere mit ihm anstellte.  
  
'Eklig!' fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf.  
  
Eklig, das Stöhnen des Älteren; eklig, die Art wie sein eigener Körper sich von den Berührungen stimulieren ließ; eklig, der Schmerz der seinen Körper und Verstand beherrschte; eklig...  
  
Doch plötzlich schien alles um ihn herum still zu stehen.  
  
Er sah es genau vor sich, klar und deutlich, das Bild des lachenden, lieben Jungen,  
  
dessen neues Ich gerade hinter ihm kniete und ihn grausam vergewaltigte.  
  
Fuma...  
  
Alles schien ganz weit weg, das lauter und dringender werdende Stöhnen und Keuchen,  
  
der unbeschreibliche Schmerz; er gab sich seinem Schreien, Japsen und Glucksen hin,  
  
ließ seine Tränen frei laufen, und kehrte auch nicht wieder in die vernebelte Realität zurück, als sich die warme Flüssigkeit tief in ihm ergoss.  
  
Sein Körper zuckte noch einmal heftig zusammen, als Fuma sich aus ihm zurückzog,  
  
und er sank ganz zu Boden.  
  
Er nahm zwar kaum etwas wahr, doch die Stimme des Erddrachen erreichte   
  
ihn auch genauso durchdringend, kalt und verletzend weit weg in seiner Traumwelt.  
  
"Kamui, du gehörst jetzt mir.  
  
Ich werde es dich wissen lassen, wenn es mir wieder nach dir verlangt.  
  
Eine gute Nacht, wünsch ich dir...!"  
  
Noch ein paar Sekunden, und Kamui wusste, dass er verschwunden war.  
  
Erneut aus tiefster Seele weinend, blieb er alleine liegen.  
  
Verletzt, vergewaltigt, gebrochen...  
  
... und an ihn gebunden.  
  
Kamui wusste, dass er ab jetzt keine Wahl mehr hatte,   
  
dass er ihm nun wirklich vollkommen verschrieben war.  
  
Er hatte von im Besitz ergriffen, er spürte ihn in jeder einzelnen seiner Zellen.  
  
Kläglich schniefend setzte er sich auf.  
  
"Auu!"  
  
Auf die Knie erhoben betrachtete er die Blutspuren, die sich seine Oberschenkel herab wanden, bevor er erneut von einem Heulanfall geschüttelt wurde  
  
und dankbar war, als sich ihm sein bisschen klares Bewusstsein wieder entzog.  
  
xXx*xXx*TBC*xXx*xXx  
  
Hui-ui, jaa-haa... °.°  
  
Hm, na, was sagt ihr?  
  
Armer, armer kleiner Kamui-chan, oder?  
  
Aber... naja... es geschieht ja alles nur zu seinem Besten... *einred*  
  
Dass er so in seine Traumwelt abgetaucht ist und sein Bewusstsein weggeschmissen hat (was übrigens nicht heißt, dass er ohnmächtig ist), gefällt mir gar nicht so gut...  
  
Aber egal, ich hol ihn einfach wieder da raus. =)  
  
Ja, und sorry, dass ich solange mit dem Schreiben brauche, aber wie gesagt:  
  
Muss jeden Tag bis um 16 Uhr arbeiten, da bleibt nicht viel Zeit...  
  
Übernächste Woche wird's (vielleicht...) wieder besser...^^  
  
Ok, eigentlich war's das dann auch schon.  
  
Hoffe, ihr bleibt mir auch hiernach noch treu, seid schön brav   
  
und schreibt mir eure Meinung.   
  
Dann bis demnächst, cu  
  
Aiken 


End file.
